


【SW】【新藤孝美】颼颼颼

by toratomo



Series: 【SW】【新藤孝美】初期短篇 [2]
Category: Brave Witches, Strike Witches
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 03:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toratomo/pseuds/toratomo
Summary: （2016.10.16發表於百合會論壇及個人BLOG，現搬運至AO3）看完第二話因為姊姊退場差點傷心得寫不下去。





	【SW】【新藤孝美】颼颼颼

　　自從姊姊回家之後每天都早早起床的雁淵光（其實也只持續了兩個早晨），今天終於不小心睡過頭了。  
　　「姊姊──妳為什麼不叫我起來──？」她頂著蓬亂的髮型和睡衣跑進餐廳，卻發現除了父母與姊姊之外，還有一位陌生人坐在桌邊。  
　　「欸……」  
　　「早安啊，光。這是我的上司新藤少校。」  
　　「啊！您、您好！」  
　　「妳好。」  
　　叫做新藤的少校面無表情地朝她點點頭，光看了看自己身上的睡衣，又奔回房間去。為什麼姊姊的上司會在家裡啊？雖然看起來不像是來找麻煩的樣子，她還是免不了地疑惑，並皺起眉頭。換好衣服，今天是假日不用去學校，但是姊姊回來之後光每天都有做不完的事情。  
　　「欸？今天不能一起嗎？」然而一會兒後她下樓，她的姊姊已經站在玄關準備出門了，卻不能帶上自己，還是因為那個新藤少校的關係。  
　　「只有今天而已啊。」  
　　「明明就是妳的休假，為什麼非得要陪上司…難道這就叫應酬嗎…？」  
　　「不是妳想的那樣，是我邀請少校過來的。」  
　　「…欸──？」  
　　「那麼，我出門了。」  
　　「姊姊──」

　　「…令妹在生我的氣嗎？」  
　　「沒有的事。」  
　　新藤和她的部下並肩走在山路上，雁淵的老家就在半山腰，是一棟看起來特別親切的古樸老屋。然而她們腳下的小徑，是往更深山處去，越走道路越窄，不知不覺樹蔭遮蔽了大部分陽光，彷彿置身一個半透明的綠色燈籠之中。路上雜草叢生土石遍佈，勉強才能辨認出是一條路的程度；周圍也有岩石，有些是山壁的一部分，有些兀自聳立，岩石上覆蓋濃密的青苔，她覺得那些青苔至少有一公分那麼厚。  
　　路不平穩，坡度也陡，很快的她們停下一開始的交談，就算只是步行，一兩個小時過去之後，呼吸也有點喘。雁淵走在新藤身邊，她是這裡的人，於是走在前頭一些，只是她不時要停下來，查看剛剛路過的岩石，再快步追上。  
　　新藤問她為什麼要這樣，她說：每座山裡都有石頭、都有樹，妳以為它們都是一樣的，其實不是；就像每個城市裡都有人，妳以為他們都是一樣的，其實不是。  
　　新藤就想：她真是溫柔又有耐心的人。自己曾經說過雖然我們是在跟異形打仗，但要是全世界都是像孝美妳這樣的人，就不會有戰爭了；那時她的部下回答，可是她很慶幸自己從軍了。  
　　所以說，真的是很溫柔的人。  
　　山徑艱難，她們走了一整個早上，雁淵才說到了，就是這裡。那是已然接近山頂之處，仍在綠蔭壟罩下的一潭湖水，湖心枝椏不及之處，被金黃色陽光直射湖底。  
　　──我回來了，我的家，為什麼我們別離得如此之久？──雁淵的背影彷彿這麼說著。新藤低下頭，從包裡拿出食物。  
　　「小的時候迷戀山林，放學之後都是往山裡跑。」雁淵說，不給她反應時間地直接坐在石頭上，她只好打消了把手帕鋪在上面的念頭，跟著坐下來，雁淵伸手來拿三明治。  
　　「…覺得妳的心靈還真是健康啊。」  
　　「這可難說呢。」  
　　「怎麼會呢，妳是往山裡跑的那種孩子。」  
　　「那是因為我喜歡大自然啊。少校不是嗎？」  
　　「我倒認為大自然很可怕。」  
　　「歐洲人很神奇呢，會想到三明治這種東西。」  
　　「不過就是把東西都夾在一起。」  
　　「好吃就好了啊，」雁淵說，眼珠轉了一圈回到她身上「我挺喜歡歐洲。」  
　　「嗯。」  
　　謝謝妳陪我過來，雁淵又說；新藤又應了一聲嗯。林間鳥鳴，湖畔午餐，電影裡演得好像很浪漫，但新藤對於自己每咬一口、麵包屑屑們就爭先恐後的回歸自然這點實在頗為困擾。  
　　雁淵吃得比她還快，吃完之後，突然就解開扣子，把制服外套丟在被當作椅子的石頭上。新藤被一塊培根噎住，她瞪大眼睛看著對方跳進湖裡，濺起好大的水花，然後浮出來看著自己說：「妳也下來嗎？」那條培根一半在嘴裡一半在喉嚨裡，她無法說話，便用力搖搖頭。她雖然會游泳，看起來卻像一隻落水狗。  
　　她吃完三明治，抬頭看了雁淵一眼，她帶著一本書，隨時都會帶著的，可是她發現自己現在沒有心情去讀。躺在水裡的雁淵漸漸飄到那塊被陽光映照的水面，大概是看著天空，不知道在想些什麼。她走過去湖畔，看她，陽光之下突然莫名地發現自己很難再堅持無神論，雖然魔女都是無神論者。  
　　雁淵上來之後頭上的羽毛一抖一抖，新藤一臉無奈地將她擦乾，把衣服遞過去。  
　　「妳經常這樣嗎？」  
　　「是啊，以前。」  
　　「…這樣不危險嗎？雖然有泳衣…」  
　　「我以前可是什麼都不穿。」  
　　「……真的假的…」新藤嚇了一跳，下意識別開臉，也是，泳衣不是便宜的東西，這不是什麼好驚訝的事情，她想。  
　　「妳說呢？」  
　　「……」  
　　「這裡不會有人來的。我們今天走的路，不也像快要消失了一樣嗎？那是因為只有我一個人在走。」  
　　「為什麼沒人走了？」她問，這不是座偏僻的山，山腰上還有許多人居住，包括雁淵的家族。  
　　「不知道，但是除了我以外再沒有人來過了。」  
　　「令妹也沒有嗎？」  
　　「對。」  
　　「為什麼？」  
　　「…因為我就是在這裡遇見那個孩子的。」  
　　「……今天好像一隻也沒見到啊。」  
　　「大概因為現在是九月吧。」  
　　「大概。」  
　　「是非常漂亮的孩子呢。曾經在書上看過，我是愛想像的小孩，但把我的想像擺在真正的丹頂鶴面前，我的想像簡直拙劣不堪。」  
　　「嗯，那妳為什麼帶我來？」  
　　山風吹過林子發出颼颼聲，那跟在海上聽到的風聲完全不一樣，矮了一截的雁淵抬眼看著自己好長一段時間。  
　　「我們下山吧，要在天黑前下去。」  
　　「好。」  
　　「謝謝妳陪我來。」  
　　「…作為交換，可以不要去歐洲嗎，我知道我說過什麼，但要是我不看著妳的話，妳──」  
　　雁淵牽住了她的手，於是她閉上嘴，一路沉默著被牽下山去。

 

─────────  
※真想看雁淵爸爸說「真是謝謝妳照顧我們家孝美啊」，然後新藤一臉僵硬的樣子。  
※小光乖，叫姊夫。


End file.
